steingamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Flynn Mandrake/About the grass trade war
Some of you readers might remember the recent grass trade war that took place on the stein.world Discord. For those of you that don't, this article intends to provide an explanation of the grass trade and the grass trade war. Happy reading! The grass trade war The grass trade started when the player Kevinna started buying grass. Exciting, I know. Similar phenomenons had popped up previously, with the player TheBlackList buying wrong steins in hope of getting the right one by fluke. A while after, Kevinna started buying grass in large amounts for meme unknown reasons. Kevinna held this monopoly for a considerable while, until one day, the player HANNAA started buying grass as well after complaining about Kevinna's "50 ea shitty price". This exchange sparked the following commentYes, there were some shenanigans before that, but I didn't wanna scroll back that far.: HANNAA's declaration also made some other players, such as Makh, want to compete in the grass trade, but ultimately the main factions of this grass trade war stayed Kevinna and HANNAA. In order to get a leg up on Kevinna, HANNAA introduced a never before seen concept to the stein.world market: contracts. The contract that HANNAA offered would allow players to get far better prices from trading grass with HANNAA, under the restriction of not being allowed to trade with anyone else. The contract announcement also included some minor boasting about being the only one on the server to be able to buy large quantities of grass. Hannah-grass-contract.jpg Kevinna-response.png Kevinna responded by paying more for grass and cutting prices for guard backpacks, while also providing a comprehensive overview about the benefits and drawbacks of choosing himYeah, Kevinna's male. Big reveal. over HANNAA. A few days later, Kevinna called HANNAA's bluff and proposed the biggest grass trade in stein history: the full amount of Kevinna's stock for as many guard backpacks as HANNAA could muster. At that point of time, Kevinna possessed more than 7000 grass. Responding to Kevinna's proposal, HANNAA agreed to trade 4 guard backpacks against 4600 grass, "to keep competition going". Shortly after, Kevinna announced selling his last guard backpack for the time being. Grass prizes returned to normal, and with that, the grass trade war formally ended. Currently, the grass trade seems to be declining, and Kevinna seems to be losing interest in grass as a resource. Prizes are sinking as a result, and it's currently unclear how much future the grass trade has. Interviews Interview: Kevinna, long time player, high-ranking clan member and proprietor of Ottavio Trading Company ← When did you start trading grass, and why?Slight edits for the sake of readability have been made. → Ok, so. I started collecting all the trash items at first just because it was annoying trying to filter out the Lavekawa potions from the loot. So I just picked up all level 30 trash and even level 20 potions. That was around the time before I quit playing Stein for like six months. And then when I joined six months after I had only around 300 of each trash item. That was when I was like "I'm gonna make big money". So I started trading gold for grass. At first it was 50g, then it was 50g normally and 100g on Wednesdays. �������� Weednesday �������� And this continued for from June to today. ← How did you initially feel about having your monopoly contested by another player in the grass market? → Like a couple of weeks ago Hannah felt like she was gonna join in on this because of "meme", which I kinda anticipated. Not that her specifically would meme it, but that someone would at least. ← Was buying large amounts of grass to then trade the grass for backpacks your masterplan? Had you predicted everything before it even started? → We expected it from long ago. I made a plan when I saw Hannah trading grass for gem-purchased items. My plan, although kinda stupid, was to compete with her to the point she lowered her items quite low, and then cash in. But to compete I needed to offer similar items, but at a cheaper price. So what I did was buy the Big Gembox which is enough for 2 Guard Backpacks10-slot inventory upgrade, and sold one to Salmon for 840 grass, and one to Pool for 200k gold for trading grass. And now I had a lot of grass which I cashed in. And keep in mind, I only needed to compete with her, but I didn't want to lose gems. When I competed with her, I only had the deal of 840 grass per GBPGuard Backpack. If I had deals for like Farmer Backpack then I wouldn't have earned as much, one GBP is cheaper to buy than 2 Farmer Backpacks. And also, not many would buy the backpack deal from me, only a couple since they wouldn't have enough grass. I kept track of every high level player and asked them if they had any grass, if so, i would buy it. And I would buy it for maybe 120g just to make it seem like they would get a big profit. I didn't need to earn much more grass when competing with Hannah since I already had most of the grass on the server. Artzom asked me if I was gonna cash in, I told him its not time yet. It wasn't the right time because I needed her to lower her price a bit and put pressure on her. Which worked. But not fully. But it was as anticipated. I wanted to cash in all my grass and get as many GBP from her as possible. But she wouldn't agree, she told us that if I lost all my grass then it would stop this meme, which would actually be true, as I could do the same thing with another trash item like simple stones. But since I still have a bunch of grass, I will continue this thing one more time as in chapter 2Chapter two confirmed bois. From all this, I spent money on 2GBP and got 4GBP from Hannah, so 2GBP profit. As for approx. how much money I earned, 600k was spent on grass, and 445k earned. ← Lastly, how is business going? → I still own a large marketshare, but after the burst of the grass bubble, trading overall has slowed. Like trading on the entire server over all items has slowed. Grass was a catalyst you might say, and now that it burst then there isn't much trading. And people are anticipating chapter 2 of trade wars, so people are collecting, not trading. Interview: HANNAA, new competitor in the grass trade ← What inspired you to start out in the grass trade? → Many things. # I saw Kevinna already collecting it. So I thought it can be fun. # I like to collect resources. Also we all are bored because there is not any new content in game for months... # Its meme, some sign of prestige.. at last for us who collect it # By buying grass from players, we help newcomers in game to gain gold they need for crafting etc. # It's real challenge between collectors and also new funny thing in economy that rises or drops according to our payments for each piece of grass.. ← Do you feel like you made a good deal by exchanging 4 guard backpacks against 4600 grass? → Depends on what you mean by good deal. In pragmatic view.. I just bough 4600x trash item... ^_^ We all have different values. For me, the biggest pleasure in the game is having fun and gaining reputation as hardcore trader and OP dungeon runner with best gear.. xD There always have to be some sacrifices in order to keep rising as a player, not just in terms of level, skill or collecting best gear.. but also in other creative ways. Collecting grass and investing into that is just my personal way how to express myself. Kevinna started this meme.. I just upgraded it to another level and I hope in future maybe someone will join us in collecting grass.. Stein is small and we all know each other, so even one or two players in these early days of game can change how others will see it's economy and what they will remember as good old times of stein. This collecting will be my permanent resolution.. You will see my numbers of grass growing in next months and years.. the closest goal for now is 10k grass. So answer for me is this. Just be yourself and do what brings you happiness. Other might not have fun doing same thing as me. Or do certain sacrifices in game. So I dont recommend to follow my example.. until you really understand point of this meme. ← How is business going? → To be honest, its not as well as i thought it will be. Stein is a small community and also not many of them are on discord and know the fact, that they can sell grass for certain gold. That's why so many precious grass ends in trash bin void.. xD From time to time I buy some grass from players, but its nothing extra. Also some of the higher level players are keeping some numbers and waiting for good prices in future. Spotlight: Grass Memes Grass-girlfriend-meme.jpg Grass-fire-meme.png Grass-drift-meme.png Grass-drake-meme.jpeg Grass-criticism-meme.png Grass-brain-meme.jpg Grass-afterglow-meme.jpg Footnotes Category: Unofficial Category: Community Category:Blog posts